1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor devices and semiconductor processes, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having an integrated passive device and semiconductor processes for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circuit may include one or more passive devices, where a passive device is a component such as a capacitor, a resistor or an inductor. To achieve microminiaturization, there is a trend to integrate passive devices into a semiconductor device. However, an inductor is a spiral structure, and when integrated by disposing the inductor on a surface of an insulation layer, the spiral structure can occupy a large space.